


One Shot Series Day 2

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Summary: Zoro loves saké. He sees saké everywhere. He drinks all the saké.Here are the effects.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 9





	One Shot Series Day 2

Zoro's eyes opened but Sanji wasn't anywhere to be seen. Zoro immediately woke up and rubbed his eyes, but he then realized that he was indeed at Sanji's place, in Sanji's bed.  
"Cook?"  
He didn't get any reply. He got out of the bed, panicking and checked the bathroom. Sanji wasn't there. He immediately rushed outside and heard something. It came from the kitchen. He followed the voice and finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Oi, Marimo. You look like you dreamt about Kokoro Baa-san."  
Sanji laughed looking at him once and then payed attention to his chopping.  
Zoro smiled a little, just glad that he wasn't dreaming. This was his chance too, to finally even though it may be temporary, experience how it would be like to have the cook all for himself, in all the ways.  
"What are you dwadling about for? We have an important meeting today. Get ready Admiral Shrub-head."  
Sanji rushed him as he placed dishes at the breakfast table.  
"How troublesome."  
Zoro sighed and Sanji just chuckled at the yawning Zoro.  
Zoro went off to the bathroom, had a quick shower after brushing his teeth and came our dressed in his usual coat, pants, haramaki and sash attire.  
He sat at the table where Sanji was waiting for him.  
"What are you so excited about?"  
"Nam-um... Nothing."  
"You're **excited**? To see **Nami**? The first thing in the morning?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wouldn't like to see her face in the morning. I'd like to see her... Never."  
Zoro smirked and giggled a little at how Sanji's face completely drooped with disappointment the moment he told him he'd rather never see Nami again.  
"Oh yeah! Marimo! Go to your place today, and get the stuff that you need for your week, like comfortable clothes and your Katana polishing/maintenance set thing."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why? Aren't you going to stay here for a week?"  
"I have to stay here for a week?"  
"Do you not want to?"  
"N-No. I-I mean it wouldn't be bad if I didn't have to travel everyday for dinner, but..."  
"But?"  
"Would I really want to spend my entire week with Curly Eyebrows?"  
"You tell me, Moss-for-brains."  
Sanji purred.  
"Idiot Cook."  
"Stupid Marimo."  
"Mosquito repellent eyebrows."  
"Protected species head."  
They continued as they ate. They quickly finished their breakfast and rushed together to the headquarters. By the time they reached, it had obviously become a competition.  
"If you're that slow, I should call you Turtle-head."  
"Shut up, Ero-cook!"  
"Don't call me that in public! You shitty Marimo!"  
Both of them proceeded straight to the meeting, attended it and came out of the hall in completely different mindsets. Zoro bored and angry because discussion and planning weren't exactly his thing. He would just cut whoever was in his way. Sanji, on the other hand, was put off by the discussion that had taken place. The marines was an organization to help people and Jimbei tried his best to get this into people's heads by either convincing them or using his authority as Fleet Admiral, but some people who never agree, just made random points thwarting his whole arguement and that's what pissed Sanji off the most.  
"This is why I tell you not to bother with the discussions too much. Just do what you want. You know if you tell Jimbei, he is going to understand your mindset."  
Zoro tried but Sanji didn't respond.  
"Even though you asked him to cut his stomach open to apologize to Nami."  
"Taaka. You're never going to stop bringing that up, are you?"  
"Ofcourse."  
Zoro chuckled and Sanji smiled. Looking at Zoro laughing and joking put him a little at ease. Maybe the marines weren't completely done for, maybe there were people like him, Zoro, Luffy, Franky who chose to do the right thing, even if it meant angering the Celestial Dragons.  
"You think too much, Ero-cook!"  
"What?!"  
"Did you not hear me, Ero-cook?!"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"It suits you well, Ero-cook!"  
"Stop that perverted Marimo!"  
"As if anyone is going to buy that, Ero-cook!"  
"Shut it, Marimo-head!"  
"What? You wanna fight, huh? Asshole?!"  
Both of them threatened each other as they banged their heads together, eyeing their opponent.  
"Zoro, can you just go and inform Chopper to perform an inventory check before we place order for new herbs?"  
"Huh? Why can't you do that on your own, witch?"  
"Bastard, say that one more time and-"  
"Shut it, Ero-cook!"  
"I'm gonna fillet you, Moss-for-brains!"  
"Zoro, dont you remember you still owe me money back from Loguetown? I'll call it even if you do this."  
"Tch. Fine."  
"Oi, Ero-cook, keep this with you."  
Zoro tossed a bunch of keys his way as Nami walked off.  
"Why are you giving these to me?"  
"Aren't we having the trial? Shouldn't you also have the keys to my house then?"  
"Wouldn't you need them to get your stuff?"  
"Yeah. Pick up the stuff for me on your way home. I'll see you later then."  
Zoro walked ahead and Sanji just stared at him walking ahead. Zoro probably didn't even know how important this was for Sanji. Zoro probably thought it was obvious now that they were atleast pretending to be in a relationship, but to Sanji it meant so much that Zoro was letting him into his house, his space.  
Sanji, blushing vigorously and happily, went ahead to Zoro's place and then to his.  
Meanwhile Zoro went on his miniscule chore cursing Nami under his breath.  
"Chopper, can you-Huh? Chopper? Oi? Chopper?"  
Zoro stepped into the infirmary but Chopper wasn't there. There was a notepad on his desk. Zoro tore off a blank page from the middle and left a note for Chopper. He walked towards the door leav-  
"Huh? A sakazuki?"  
Zoro stopped at the flat petri dish with transparent liquid in it.  
"Saké?"  
He cocked an eyebrow staring at it deeply, his mouth watering. He took the small flat cup and put it to his lips.  
"That was weird saké."  
Zoro put it back and left to go to the chef's place.

"O-Oi, Cook..."  
Zoro panted heavily as he barely stood up straight leaning against the door frame.  
"Z-Zoro! What happened?!"  
"C-Cook... Thi...this..."  
"Are you drunk? Did you drink too much saké?"  
Sanji immediately rushed to his side and got him over to the sofa sitting him down. Zoro, on rare occasions, wore a suit and today's meeting was one of them, but when he had showed up he had completely messed it up. The tie loosely hanging around his neck, his jacket fell open, the top few buttons undone to reveal his sweltering chest just enough, his shirt untucked from one side and sleeves uneven.  
What had happened to Zoro?  
"Oi! Zoro! What-"  
As soon as Sanji kneeled down in front of Zoro to ask him about anything, Zoro just grabbed his head tightly and pushed him forcefully onto the bulge between his legs. Sanji struggled a little, surprised by the immediate assault, but soon enough figured out the situation.  
"Guess I have no choice. I might have to be a little rough, Zoro."  
He said and roughly yanked off Zoro's pants and tore apart his boxers. Sanji took a deep breath in and began his mind-numbing treat for Zoro.  
Zoro felt Sanji curl up against his rigid length with his ever so soft and desperately fatal tongue. Sanji didn't even require a few bobs, to and fro, to make Zoro reach his climax but for some reason, Zoro's erect length remained intact.  
"How much did you take?"  
Sanji complained as he licked Zoro before starting again. Zoro was in a completely unreal daze. He couldn't understand or do anything about anything that was happening to him. All that he could do now, was just feel the intense and hungry rush running through his veins, helplessly.  
"Bear with me, Marimo."  
Sanji instantly got up and swiftly returned. He got Zoro up and turned him around on the sofa heavily.  
"Get your ass higher."  
Sanji toiled around but finally was able to get Zoro where he wanted him. Without wasting a single moment, Sanji directly took the plunge. He pushed himself in and pounded the green-haired swordsman as his hands continued stroking Zoro.  
Finally after a few times of complete releases, Zoro seemed to have calmed down, breathed easier and his face seemed less paler and sweatier than before.  
Sanji finally dropped to the side, obviously tired.  
"O-Oi, C-Cook..."  
Zoro tried.  
"Oh shut up."  
Sanji panted as he sat beside the swordsman now his suit messed up as well.  
"Can't believe you took _that_ much aphrodisiac, Baka Marimo."  
Sanji puffed.  
"A-A... Afro-what?"  
"An aphrodisiac!"  
Sanji's head fell back and limbs dropped in exhaustion as he told about it to Zoro.  
Zoro, by now, was in the mindset to understand what was going on around him.  
"What's that?"  
"It increases libido."  
"Increases what?"  
"It makes you want to do it with people."  
Sanji breathed heavily as he dropped his head back again.  
"Just how much did you take? Dammit."  
Zoro was slowly grasping onto the situation. He realized this had something to do with the thing he drank when Chopper wasn't around.  
Zoro himself could start feeling the traction now. He felt powerless to do anything, like his body just refused to move. Both of them sat there for a while just catching their breaths.  
"Why would you drink something without knowing what it does?"  
Sanji finally asked him.  
"It was transparent and in a sakazuki."  
Zoro listed nonchalantly without even a single shred of guilt in his voice. He stood up and walked to the table. He poured a glass of water for himself and the chef and brought it to him.  
"Mattaka. You'll drink up poison if it was in a sakazuki."  
Sanji sat up straight grabbing the glass from Zoro's hand and drinking it straight.  
"Where did you find an aphrodisiac anyway?"  
Sanji was now annoyed with Zoro not taking any of his questions seriously.  
"The...infirmary."  
Zoro replied shyly.  
"You went specifically to the infirmary to get an aphrodisiac?"  
"N-No! You were there! Nami asked me to give Chopper the message!"  
"I still don't understand how you wound up with an aphrodisiac."  
"I told you! There was transparent liquid in a sakazuki in the infirmary!"  
"And you drank it? Without thinking that it could be a drug?!"  
"Why would anyone put drugs in a sakazuki?"  
"I don't know! But don't do that! The next time if it turns out to be poison, you'll die!"  
" _If_ it turns out to be poison, that is."  
"Taaka. Marimo Bastard."  
"Ero-cook."  
Zoro mumbled and moved on to the balcony.

 _"If I keep messing up like this, then the Cook will-hmm?"_  
"You think too much, Perverted Marimo."  
Sanji chuckled as he jumped on Zoro's shoulders.  
"Huh? What?"  
"I'm pretty sure you're beating yourself up. It's okay. It was just an accident, and actually, a great accident. Next time, you'll know not to drink stuff from random sakazukis. This time you got off easy, next time, you never know."  
"Shut it, Baka Cook."  
"Now, take me to my bed. I've lost count of how many times I needed to "do" you before your erection was gone."  
Sanji drooped on Zoro's back like a flower without water. Zoro carried him, on his back, and tucked him in.  
Sanji was fast asleep, but Zoro's thoughts kept him awake.  
_"Eyebrows... You always say don't sweat the small stuff, it's fine, I didn't really mind and it's okay, but is it? You are the one who gets really happy when I notice small things about you like when you're tired or your face has something on it or your hair getting in the way of your cooking. Is it really okay to not sweat about the small stuff?"_  
Zoro lay there thinking about everything that had happened but his thought were broken by a half asleep loose hug by Sanji who kept arguing with Zoro even in his sleep.  
Zoro looked at Sanji was seemed somehow more relaxed, happier when he was arguing. He was smiling in his sleep while calling Zoro names. This unintentionally got a smile on Zoro's face, his thoughts slackened, seemed like he could finally stop strangling himself. Sanji's face, smiling and content, was everything Zoro needed to feel at ease.  
_"Thanks, Eyebrows. I don't know what I would do without you."_  
Zoro closed his eyes, pulled his curly-eyebrowed chef further into himself and held on to him possessively, and let himself get swept away by slumber as well.


End file.
